


My Faults Are His Downfall

by angstyhalfblood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sorry guys, Suicide, i have like no writing talent whatsoever, pretty depressing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhalfblood/pseuds/angstyhalfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry guys this is really shitty. this is for my ask meme thing. check out here if you wanna request a prompt: http://angstyhalfbloods.tumblr.com/post/115154456473/hey-guys</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Faults Are His Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys this is really shitty. this is for my ask meme thing. check out here if you wanna request a prompt: http://angstyhalfbloods.tumblr.com/post/115154456473/hey-guys

Blood.

All Will could see was blood. There was blood on his hands, blood on his face, blood on the floor. It was fucking everywhere.

All Will could do was scream. His mouth hanged open as a shriek of terror erupted from it. He couldn’t stop screaming. He couldn’t fucking move. He needed to do something, anything but just standing there and screaming. So why was he frozen is place?

He kept on replaying that scene in his mind over and over again. Will had opened the bathroom door to find Nico standing there, holding a knife. He remember seeing that look on the dark-haired boy’s face, a look of determination and sorrow. Will didn’t remember moving, but suddenly he was standing over Nico in a flash, his hand reaching out to grab the knife.

But he was too late.

Will remembered hearing someone shriek ‒maybe it was himself?‒ as Nico plunged the knife into his chest, the sharp edge piercing his heart. He couldn’t remember when he’d fell on the floor or even when the tears had began. He couldn’t even think clearly ‒fuck, he couldn’t even remember how to breathe.

His hands were trembling. Blood had splattered onto them when Nico had‒ Will choked back a sob. He tried to still his hands, but they continued to shake uncontrollably. Nico, Nico, Nico, his hands seemed to be crying, please don’t die, Nico. I need you. Nico, Nico, Nico. He wanted to move‒ he fucking needed to.He needed to help Nico, needed to save him before he bled to death.

But he couldn’t.

Will was weak. What good was he if he couldn’t save the person he loved? His knees were glued to the floor, and he was rendered immobile with fear, shock, anger, just about every negative kind of emotion you could think. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Will was drowning and he couldn’t remember how to swim, Nico, Nico, Nico. He couldn’t remember what it was like to breathe fresh air; . felt so long since he’d done so. He was stuck in this fucking nightmare, and no matter how much Will twilled himself to wake up, he fucking couldn’t.

Before his brain registered what he was doing, Will reached out his hand to touch the bloody unconscious body in front of him.Maybe he was just convincing himself that it was an unconscious body instead of a blood-stained corpse, but Will didn’t fucking care. He didn’t want Nico to die; he didn’t want Nico to be dead. Will needed him.

Just as his tanned hands made contact with Nico’s deathly pale skin, the Italian’s dark brown eyes flickered open briefly. “W-Will,” The blonde suddenly froze, his fingers brushing over Nico’s forehead. Did I imagine that? He wondered, and just then Will heard Nico whisper again:

“W-Will…I….I…”

“Oh my god!” Will felt an abrupt rush of relief overcome him. Nico is alive. Suddenly determined, he slipped off his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and pressed it against the demigod’s wound. “Don’t you dare close your eyes, Nico! Okay? Stay with me!”

Nico coughed, blood spraying out of his mouth. “W-Will,” He struggled to keep his eyes open, “I…I love you.” The son of Hades let out a final gasp of breath, and then his entire body went limp.

“No, no,no!” Will was screeching, pressing the cloth against Nico’s wound in a futile and desperate attempt to revive the demigod. “Fuck, Nico! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He was sobbing now. Nico can’t be dead, Will told himself, there’s no fucking way. Still he applied pressure to the dark-haired boy’s injury, chanting over and over in his mind: Please let Nico be okay, please let him be alive, please let him be okay. But Nico wasn’t okay.

And it was all my fucking fault.


End file.
